Memory in the Hunter
by Havana-chan
Summary: New Series from Havana-chan!
1. Introduction

_This. What is it? It feels so warm. I can't believe things like this existed. When I hold my hand up to it, my fingers and my palm begin to tremble from the warmth. It's as if every moment I've ever lived had added up to this. This must be my reward, for my work. For the lives I changed & for I lives I saved. And so it begins..._

Kale Swansen lives in an apartment by himself. He goes to work at a coffee shop across the street, an on days when he has off - Kale spends the day with a few buddies. But he's never attached himself to this lifestyle. Kale's dreamt of bigger and better places. So he believed that he could run off into that better place. But when the government had failed three years ago, and the entire U.S. receives televised incident reports of an outbreak of a virus... his life is changed. Three days after the report life hasn't changed. Everyone is the same and isn't panicked.

"It was only a trick for the citizens to come crying back into the arms of the government that betrayed us,"

"I heard that the outbreak has reached the outer boundries of the states,"

"Do I need to begin to prepare for an apolcolypse?"

"I expected this,"

Kale doesn't know what to believe. He hasn't spoken a word or given an opinion about the issue. Then, a group begins to form in his neighborhood. They call themselves 'The Guardians'. Their plan is to rid the country of the infected in means to protect everyone. Not having a clue what to do himself, Kale questions weither this is his chance to prove his existence... or if this is his unltimate demise.

"Please... let this be it,"

**Memory in the Hunter**

Next up, Part One: Substitution - Chapter One!


	2. Before the Mess

**Part One: Substitution**

**Chapter One - Before the mess**

I've been realizing things that I wasn't able to before. Perhaps it's because all there is to do in this life is stay back & listen. Watch as people are given their hopes and dreams of a better life than what I was given. But I've learned that being this way will have to suffice. Because I don't have neither the heart nor the patience to go out there and find my own. Life was cruel thinking that I had it in me to impact this world as others have. Cruel, cruel.

But like I said before, being this way will have to suffice.

My name is Kale Swanson. I've never basked in the pleasure of joy. I've never believed that there was something special out there for me. I've been thinking a lot lately, that even if I were to suddenly die... there'd be no one at my funeral. Why? My parents hated me ever since I moved here from Germany & changed my name. They forced my siblings to think that I moved because I wanted to get into bad influences over here. But their conceited eyes hid the truth, I only moved to America because I thought my purpose was hiding here. Waiting for me to discover it. But how wrong was I? Hm, let's not think too much about this. I'm late...

"OK, THAT'S IT!" a yell welcomed me into Belle's Cafe. I knew that voice all too well and dreaded the person who owned it. "This is the seventh time you've been late this month! How many times to I have to talk to you about being on time? HOW MANY?!"

Her name's Vanity. She's worked here for more than five years and is the entrusted owner of Belle's Cafe. Her personality is rough & impatient. Sounds a little like someone else I know... "Do you not know how to tell time? Is that it? Because I will personally sit down after work with you and explain the facts on how to read a clock," she spoke rudely. I don't like Vanity when she yells at me when I'm late for work, but I guess the only way to fix that is to show up on time from here on. Perhaps, I like her this way? No don't be ridiculous.

"I apologize. I've been thoughtless showing up late. Promise that I'll never make that mistake again," I spoke gently. Being around Vanity for quite sometime, I've learned that the only way to speak to her when she's in this manner is to speak gently. Rude people like this usually have a soft spot for the weaker, which I am not but I'm just pretending to be so I don't get my behind kicked. "No, that's not enough. You have to show me that you mean it. Work hard today and I'll rethink firing you," Vanity said. I raised an eyebrow, "You were thinking of firing me before I came?" She smirked and tossed me an apron, "Until I actually pitied you,"

_ Hey, Beck. Do you ever wonder what real life was like? I could tell you when we have time. Those words you spoke to me are never too far from my mind. Do you know how much they meant to me or did you speak them only of the moment? Whatever the case is I want you to know that my upbringing was short lived, but it was worth it... I'm going to miss you._

The work day was full and seemed never ending. But it was worth it because I got to keep my job here. The only job I'm able to have because of my nationality. I was never given a proper green card because my parents wouldn't sign for it, so I had a friend of mine back in Germany make a fake. But he wasn't able to make it passable so many of the employers wore faces of pity when they seen me and recommended another employer. That cycle continued for months before coming across Belle's and I hadn't the motivation to go on. At first, I thought of it as a sign telling me that I had come to the wrong place. But then when Vanity looked at me for the first time, she didn't look at my resume or checked my background. She told me that I had the face of a trustworthy and said I was hired. I'm not sure if she really meant those words or if she was desperate for more employees. But the more I come into work and watch her, I'm starting to think it was the second reason. Stupid me, for thinking that she actually had an eye to catch those sort of things.

"Hey, whatcha' doin' after here?" asked Michelle, another employee at Belle's. She was short, brunette, and freckled faced. On a good note she was very compassionate which made everyone else at work respect her. I, on the other hand, never gave respect to anyone besides Vanity. I don't give it out unless I think it's nesscesary. "Eden actually wanted me to see him after work. We're going to go play pool at the bar," I answered. Michelle gave me a face of disdain and stuttered, "O-o-ok. W-well then... I guess I-i-i should l-let you be on your wa-way," she hurried off. Her sudden lost of composure didn't surprise me.

Eden waited at the corner of the street while I managed to find lose change in his car to pay the parking meter with. "Ya' know, some awesome guy came up with an easier way to pay for parking meters by using your phone," he spoke passive aggresively. He was never short of a way to talk back or ridicule. Which was what made it harder for people to be around him. I was probably the only person to have managed to get so close to Eden as a 'friend' type to him. Everyone else was considered lost to him. Hard not to think why.

"Yes I know that," I said, slightly irritated. The sudden change of mood made Eden feel guilty, which was what I hadn't intended to do. It was always hard for him to make friends and keep them. When he did lose friends the guilt was spread all over him expect his face. Eden never let anyone know what he was thinking by his facial expressions. "I've gotten' better since last time," I lied. He didn't comment so I took this as him still feeling off. "Michelle doesn't like you. She asked what I was going to be doing when I was over with work and I told her that I was going to see you, suddenly her mood changed and she stuttered. Haha, she actually stuttered! That's a new one..." Still, he didn't speak even after we walked into the bar. I tried changing the subject, "So I hear that Alic's going to meet us here? What, he didn't agree with us beating him last time?" I said jokingly. Eden responded to this, "That bastard didn't even pay us, 'member?" There he was.

"I didn't pay because I spent all my money on drinks that night," Alic appeared behind me which surprised me. "but this time I came prepared. If I win this time, then the money I owe you guys will be mine and I can get chocolate wasted. If you guys win, then I'll pay double of course," he negotiated. Eden didn't like this, "No. You're just trying to cheat us out of the money you owe. I can tell you're going to cheat," The both of them bickered back and forth for a while until we actually began playing. Alic chose some random guy to be his partner and it was his mistake. The guy had never played billiards before and so he sucked terribly. That made us the winners of $250.

Eden said good bye and left. I had to walk home but thank the heavens it wasn't far. It was a good fifteen minute jog from here. So I began heading home and realized that I left my jacket on the barstool. Cursing under my breath and running back, I bumped into a woman who looked as if she was in complete fear. She trembled when I helped her back up and muttered something which I couldn't hear. I hope she's ok.

"Hey little guy! What are you doin'? Come back for a game of one on one?" Alic called from across the room. I waved, "No actually I left my jacket," He chuckled at me, "Whatever..." It was weird that I suddenly forgot it but I guess it's because I've been working like a slave for Vanity today and had to haul twelve hundred pound bags of flour for her. That was not easy.

Grabbing my jacket and almost out the door, the television suddenly changes sequences and gives a blue screen & loud sharp noise. I stop momentarily to watch it, but then the most odd thing happened next. It was an image of the Government's insignia and followed was a man who appeared urgent somehow. Without any thought, I take a seat on the stool next to Alic and watch the broadcast.

**"Ladies & Gentlemen, you are receiving a televised broadcast from the Government and the National Guard. There has been an outbreak of a disease or virus around the outer territorial boundries of the U.S.. It is advised that you stay indoors and prepare your house for the worst. We do not know how the virus is spread so it is best advised that you wear protective masks when in or outside your house. This is not a drill, this broadcast you are receiving is real. More information of the virus will be given when we receive any further detail. We recommend that you go home immediately after this and stay there. This has been a televised broadcast from the Government and the National Guard."**

No one moved inside the bar for a good minute, but Alic was the first to break the silence. "Maybe it's the swine flu gone bad?" he suggested. "No, if it was that case then they wouldn't be telling us to prepare for the worst or to go home immediately," I told him. Whatever the issue was, the man clearly said we needed to get to our houses. I had to intention of disobeying or risk getting the virus. I said bye to Alic and ran to my apartment as fast as I could. Without noticing it and being distracted with my own thoughts, people were very panicked in the streets. But when I got closer the the apartment building the voices were getting softer and softer. I realized that they were worrying about what would happen, and I could hear faint cries. Why would we need to start getting nervous, now? The worse hasn't happened yet.


End file.
